


When We Were In-Between / Где-то между

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e09 First Blood, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Встреча Винчестеров-призраков после смерти в камерах.





	When We Were In-Between / Где-то между

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When We Were In-Between](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/325833) by lilysunder8. 



Когда Билли коснулась пальцами его лба, Дин знал, что происходит.  
Все по-настоящему. Конец.  
Позвоночник словно охватило огнем, все тело встряхнуло, как от электричества – а Дин знал, каково это. Он почувствовал, будто кто-то тянет к нему руки, вырывая из его тела жизнь. А потом понял, что стоит посередине камеры и смотрит на себя, лежащего без движения.  
Он поднял взгляд на Билли. Косо улыбнувшись, та шагнула сквозь стену, и Дин последовал за ней. Он подобрался, даже уверенный в том, что твердая поверхность не будет препятствием.  
Соседняя камера ничем не отличалась от его. Дин огляделся и понял: в окружающей пустоте душа не оставляла за собой никаких следов. Сквозь следующую стену он шел уже без сомнений.  
При виде Сэма, сидящего на койке в ожидании Билли, Дин почувствовал, как отступает невыносимая тяжесть в груди, и облегченно вздохнул. Он провел рукой по лицу, вдруг ощутив страшную усталость – от напряжения, которое до этого не замечал. Зная, что брат не видит его, Дин опустился рядом на кровать.  
Билли замерцала, материализуясь, и Сэм осторожно глянул на нее.  
\- Пора, - в голосе жнеца слышалось тайное злорадство. Билли коснулась пальцами Сэмова лба – так же, как тронула Дина несколько секунд назад. На мгновение лицо брата исказилось от боли, а потом его тело безжизненно упало на кровать.  
Сидя на кровати, Сэм-призрак огляделся вокруг.  
\- Дин, - брат не сразу заметил его, голос дрогнул, будто от бури эмоций.  
\- Привет, Сэмми, - Дин широко улыбнулся, не пытаясь скрыть чувств.  
Он хотел было хлопнуть брата по спине или сжать плечо, но без тела не смог бы. Он провел шесть недель взаперти в одиночной камере, не видя людей, не говоря ни с кем, и простое присутствие Сэма развеяло мрачные мысли, что преследовали его каждую минуту заточения.  
Сэм улыбнулся в ответ, нервно и неуверенно, но искренне. Глаза его поблескивали от слез, и Дин сжал зубы, чтобы сдержать эмоции.  
\- У вас пятнадцать минут до того, как придет охрана и найдет ваши тела. Я вернусь, - иронично подняв брови, она растворилась во вспышке голубоватого света.   
\- Эээ, чувак… ты… подвинься, что ли, - Сэм прочистил горло.  
\- А? – Дин опустил взгляд. Оказалось, тело Сэма завалилось в его сторону, и Дин сидел на его животе.  
Словно ошпаренный, Дин вскочил с койки.  
\- Ох… Всякое в жизни успел, ну, знаешь.  
И Сэм расплылся в широкой улыбке. После всего, через что они прошли, он редко улыбался. Они оба. Дин усмехнулся в ответ, чувствуя себя по-настоящему легко впервые после возвращения Люцифера в клетку.  
И тут он вспомнил о сделке. Это был их последний день. Его последний день рядом с Сэмом. Последний день в жизни Дина – и плевать, что скажет брат. Они согласились на такое. А потом один из них навсегда уйдет в пустоту, а другой продолжит бороться за глупый, жестокий мир.  
Сколько Дин себя помнил, в жизни перепадало немного мгновений счастья. Это были только воспоминания из прошлого и время, проведенное с несколькими близкими людьми, которых ему не удавалось сберечь. Даже Сэма. Но Сэм всегда возвращался. И наверное, в том саду, с Амарой и Чаком он наконец поверил – сейчас все закончится. Но снова выжил, зная: однажды он может потерять брата. Должен же быть ответ, почему вселенная не понимает, что слишком многое забирает, слишком многое требует от одного человека?  
Он не знал, чем выдал себя, но Сэм мгновенно понял его мысли.  
\- Дин, насчет сделки…  
\- Давай не сейчас, ладно? – прервал его Дин. Он ни за что бы не допустил ухода Сэма вместо него. Но это был их последний день, и Дин не собирался тратить его на споры.  
Сэм уставился в пол. Дин, закусив губу, прикрыл глаза. А потом Сэм встал, кивнув куда-то в сторону двери. Никто из них не хотел оставаться в удушающей камере после полутора месяцев одиночества, и они вышли плечом к плечу в тюремный коридор.  
Они сели на пол, прислонившись к стене. До обеда оставалось пятнадцать минут, когда охрана увидит, что они мертвы.  
Дин запрокинул голову.  
\- Выберемся отсюда – найдем телефон. Пусть Кас готовится встречать.  
Сэм поерзал на жестком полу, пытаясь сесть поудобней. Вытянув длинные ноги, он почти дотянулся ими до противоположной стены.  
\- Если поймем, где мы. А как насчет мамы?  
\- У нас, наверное, будет совсем мало времени. Придется устроить ловушку – они ведь пойдут за нами. Позвоним ей перед тем, как…  
\- Ага, - Сэм глубоко вздохнул. Они посидели в уютной тишине, размышляя о том, как закончится день. Зная, что обоих терзают похожие мысли.  
Дин бывал в аду и на небесах, в чистилище и почти в каждом городке Америки. Однажды они оказались и в Европе – откапывали кости Кроули. Но о Пустоте Дин не знал ничего. Где она и на что похожа? Если Билли отправит его туда, затащит ли и Сэма после смерти? Сможет ли Дин его дождаться? Или будет плыть сквозь безвременье совсем один оставшуюся вечность?  
Мысли навевали тревогу. Да что там… Они пугали его. Но Дин лишь твердо уверился, что именно он должен уйти – он ни за что не отпустит Сэма в неизвестность. Ни за что. Дин придумает, как выжить в Пустоте, если будет знать, что Сэм в безопасности.  
Он хотел сказать что-нибудь, но так и не подобрал слов. Не считая учебы Сэма в колледже, они всю жизнь провели вместе. Всякий раз, когда жизнь разводила их в стороны – когда они ссорились или даже один из них умирал – им удавалось вернуть друг друга. Но теперь они сидели на холодном полу тюремного коридора и понимали: так больше не будет. Какие слова можно найти, если спустя считаные часы потеряешь человека, о котором заботился больше всего на планете? Что здесь сказать?  
Наконец, появились охранники с подносами, полными дрянной еды. Одновременно с Сэмом он встал с пола, наблюдая, как тюремщики находят обоих мертвыми и, ничего не понимая, забирают их тела в морг.  
Сэм сжал зубы, когда агент секретной службы обмолвился, что желал Дину смерти.  
\- Так это признак здравого ума, - ответил эксперт по терроризму.  
Сэм недовольно фыркнул, а Дин коротко усмехнулся.  
Когда помещение, наконец, опустело, вернулась Билли.  
\- Готовы? – спросила она, не ожидая ответа. Винчестеры посмотрели друг на друга, задержав взгляд на секунду, а потом кивнули.  
\- Давай.  
Она шагнула к ним, и Сэм рвано вздохнул.  
\- Увидимся на той стороне, сученок, - тихо бросил Дин.  
Сэм едва заметно улыбнулся:  
\- Придурок.


End file.
